Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle (spesso abbreviato come Twilight o Twi) è la giovane unicorno protagonista principale della serie, trasformatasi in Alicorno al termine della terza stagione. Dopo gli avvenimenti del doppio episodio di apertura della serie, ella si trasferisce da Canterlot a Ponyville così da poter continuare lo studio dell'amicizia sotto la guida di Princess Celestia, mantenendosi regolarmente in contatto con quest'ultima tramite delle lettere. Vive nella biblioteca di Ponyville assieme al suo assistente, Spike, e al suo animaletto Gufolisio. Ella ha un fratello maggiore, Shining Armor, il quale viene introdotto nel finale della seconda stagione. Shining Armor sposa l'ex ponysitter di Twilight, Princess Cadance, la quale introduce Twilight nella regalità; Twilight era comunque descritta come reale sulle carte da collezione di Cadance e Shining Armor prima del finale della terza stagione. Twilight si trasforma in Alicorno e viene incoronata principessa nell'ultimo episodio della terza stagione grazie al suo completamento di un incantesimo. Rappresenta l'Elemento della Magia. Sviluppo La prima bozza di Lauren Faust su Twilight Sparkle aveva uno schema di colori ed un cutie mark simili a quelli del personaggio della G1 chiamato Twilight; lo schema fu successivamente cambiato con quello di Twilight Twinkle, ma con una criniera ed una coda differenti. La Twilight della G1 poteva teletrasportarsi con il pensiero mentre Twilight Twinkle amava guardare le lucciole volare. Twilight Sparkle possiede ambedue i caratteri di questi due pony, sebbene in misura amplificata: difatti ha una maggiore conoscenza di magie ed è più studiosa, e sotto questo punto di vista condivide alcune caratteristiche con il pony della G1 Wind Whistler, come la sua tendenza ad affidarsi alla logica più che all'istinto e la sua abitudine di usare termini ricercati e tecnici. Personaggio Personalità Comportamento Sociale Quando Twilight Sparkle viene introdotta per la prima volta in L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte, appare così devota allo studio da studiare persino durante le pause, con non poco dissenso da parte del suo assistente Spike, e da evitare deliberatamente il contatto con gli altri pony, pensando che la possibilità di un ritorno di Nightmare Moon sia ben più degna d'attenzione. Quando le viene ordinato da Princess Celestia di supervisionare i preparativi per la Festa del Sole d'Estate a Ponyville e farsi nuovi amici, Twilight persevera nel trascurare le convenzioni sociali e nel dedicarsi allo studio, riuscendo comunque a fare nuove conoscenze. Quando Nightmare Moon appare, dice alle sue nuove amiche che andrà ad affrontarla da sola, tuttavia loro insistono per andare con lei. Dopo aver visto quanto le sue amiche cerchino di aiutarla, si rende conto che avrà bisogno di tutte loro per sconfiggere Nightmare Moon e salvare Equestria. Successivamente, Twilight decide di rimanere con le sue nuove amiche a Ponyville e di mandare regolari e dettagliati rapporti a Princess Celestia sul valore dell'amicizia e di ciò che essa comporta. In un'occasione, Twilight perde la fiducia nelle sue amiche in Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 1. Princess Celestia chiama a raccolta le Mane 6 al suo castello, quando improvvisamente appare Discord, il quale ruba gli Elementi dell'Armonia e usa degli incantesimi sulle protagoniste, creando dei rapporti conflittuali tra l'una e l'altra. Tuttavia, Twilight rilegge tutti i suoi rapporti dei giorni passati e riprende fiducia nell'amicizia, per poi guarire le sue amiche dall'incantesimo della Discordia, facendo rivivere loro i momenti più significativi trascorsi assieme con l'aiuto di un incantesimo. Una volta tornate alla normalità, le protagoniste usano il potere degli Elementi dell'Armonia per ritrasformare Discord in pietra. Temperamento e ansietà Twilight viene letteralmente avvolta dalle fiamme sia in L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte che in L'Intuito di Pinkie, sebbene si tratti di situazioni iperboliche: nella prima, Twilight beve inconsapevolmente un drink molto piccante, mentre nella seconda esaurisce le argomentazioni razionali in un dibattito con Pinkie Pie sull'illogicità dell'inuito di quest'ultima riguardo gli eventi accidenti in un futuro prossimo. Quando le cose non vanno come sperato in La Visita di Princess Celestia, una disperata Twilight propone il folle progetto di costruire in brevissimo tempo una copia esatta di Ponyville per nascondere il disastro a Princess Celestia; anche nell'episodio Sempre Meglio Chiedere, Twilight perde la calma quando scopre che Fluttershy ha preso senza permesso la fenice Philamena, appartenente a Princess Celestia, e comincia a fare assurde ipotesi sul terribile destino del pegaso qualora quest'ultima venisse scoperta. Visto che gli amici si confidano l'uno con l'altro, Twilight, sotto l'occhio vigile di Pinkie Pie, mantiene i segreti di Rarity e Fluttershy in Questione di Invidia. L'unicorno pensa che rivelare il segreto porrebbe fine al conflitto tra le due, ma non può farlo poichè infrangerebbe una promessa, quindi la tensione si fa sempre più alta. Verso la fine dell'episodio tuttavia, Rarity e Fluttershy risolvono il loro litigio e tutto finisce per il meglio. Durante Lezione Numero Zero, Twilight diventa estremamente ansiosa e iperattiva, nel disperato tentativo di trovare qualcosa da raccontare a Princess Celestia a proposito dell'amicizia prima della scadenza prefissata dei rapporti, col risultato di perdere temporaneamente la propria lucidità mentale. Ad un certo punto dell'episodio, diventa così stressata a causa del suo rapporto da tentare di creare proprio lei un problema di amicizia, lanciando sulla sua vecchia bambola Saputellina l'incantesimo "Lo Voglio È Mio" e rendendo accidentalmente tutti i cittadini di Ponyville ossessionati dal giocattolo. In Era Ora, Twilight riceve un avvertimento da una malmessa Twilight del futuro (la quale le dice di provenire dal martedì successivo). Apparentemente, la Twilight del futuro ha viaggiato indietro nel tempo per avvertire Twilight di qualcosa di venturo, ma non riesce a terminare la sua spiegazione. Ciò porta Twilight a entrare nel panico e a credere che sia in arrivo un terribile disastro; comincia a diventare estremamente ansiosa, prova a scoprire di che cosa si possa trattare e, nel farlo, inintenzionalmente si ferisce varie volte. Alla fine, decide di infiltrarsi negli archivi di Canterlot alla ricerca di un incantesimo in grado di fermare il tempo, ma non riesce a trovarlo prima che sia martedì mattina. Al sorgere del sole, Twilight capisce finalmente che non è avvenuto alcun disastro, e usa un incantesimo per viaggiare nel tempo e avvertire la Twilight del passato di non preoccuparsi riguardo al futuro. Sfortunatamente, così come era capitato a lei, non riesce a spiegarlo alla Twilight del passato. In tal modo il ciclo si ripete e la Twilight del passato ricade nello stesso esaurimento nervoso. In The Crystal Empire - Parte 1, Twilight diventa incredibilmente ansiosa a causa di un imminente test da parte di Princess Celestia, raccogliendo ogni possibile oggetto di studio e infuriandosi quando Spike le dice che è "solo un test". Durante Games Ponies Play, Princess Cadance, anticipando un altro attacco d'ansia, insegna a Twilight una tecnica di respirazione per calmare lo stress. Questa tecnica funziona e Twilight riesce a rimanere calma durante tutto l'episodio, sorprendendosi lei stessa. In altre occasioni, Twilight mostra una considerevole empatia e pazienza, in netto contrasto a molti esempi in cui lei va in escandescenza nei confronti di una situazione o di chi le si trovi vicino. In L'Eclissi di Luna, quando Princess Luna si mostra durante la Notte degli Incubi, Twilight è contenta della sua presenza, cercando la principessa per darle personalmente il benvenuto quando la sua entrata drammatica ad effetto le si ritorce contro. Riuscendo ad indovinare che la causa del disagio sociale della principessa è la stessa che ha subito lei al suo arrivo a Ponyville, Twilight passa quasi tutta la notte a cercare di persuadere le amiche, la popolazione della città e la stessa principessa per far sì che quest'ultima diventi un'ospite gradita della ricorrenza, arrivando a capire che in realtà i puledrini e Pinkie Pie non erano spaventati da lei, ma semplicemente si divertivano a mostrarsi tali nella Notte degli Incubi. Cultura Come detto prima, Twilight ha studiato molto prima di venire a Ponyville. I suoi ampi studi l'hanno aiutata nella scoperta dell'imminente ritorno di Nightmare Moon e in molte altre occasioni. All'inizio de Il Grifone Sbruffone, Twilight è assorta nella lettura di un libro, mentre Rainbow Dash sta provando le sua acrobazie in volo: finge di ascoltare ciò che Pinkie Pie le dice, ma è immersa nella sua lettura senza prestare attenzione ad altro. Twilight dimostra il suo grande affidamento ai libri durante il suo primo pigiama-party, quando la si vede più volte consultare il capitolo 111 di un libro dal titolo'' Tutto quello che c'è da sapere su come passare la notte con gli amici'', per l'organizzazione del piccolo evento. D'altra parte, la sua fissazione con applejack e Rainbow Dash la prendano in giro per non avere esperienza nello sport, Twilight le batte entrambe, piazzandosi in quinta posizione grazie ai consigli del libro sull'andare a velocità sostenuta per la maggior parte del tempo, per poi fare uno sprint finale verso il traguardo quando gli altri concorrenti sono stanchi. La dedizione allo studio di Twilight a volte è tale che il suo assistente, Spike, non riesce a sopportarla, o, perlomeno, ad assecondarla, come si può vedere in L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte e in Tutto è Bene ciò che Finisce Bene; in quest'ultimo episodio, Twilight adotta un gufo di nome Gufolisio che le dà una mano negli studi, recuperando libri e tenendole compagnia, ma Spike rimane l'unico suo assistente in tutti gli altri episodi Scetticismo Twilight mostra ostilità verso qualsiasi presentimento e superstizione; mentre le sue amiche sono convinte che Zecora sia una "malvagia incantatrice", all'inizio di Chiacchiere e Pettegolezzi, Twilight e Apple Bloom vogliono semplicemente capire chi sia in realtà. Più avanti nell'episodio, quando tutto sembra far presumere che Zecora voglia mangiare Apple Bloom, Twilight risolve la questione con razionalità, proprio quando si era lasciata persuadere dalle sue amiche riguardo alla presunta malvagità della zebra. L'unicorno dimostra scetticismo anche di fronte ai Sensi di Pinkie di Pinkie Pie in L'Intuito di Pinkie, e continua a credere che le incredibili predizioni di Pinkie Pie siano coincidenze fortuite; tuttavia, alla fine dell'episodio anche lei ammette la sua impossibilità a spiegare questo fenomeno e lo accetta. Incidenti e contrattempi Twilight ha pronunciato la battuta "le cose non potrebbero andare peggio di così" con conseguenze nefaste in due occasioni: in Una Notte tra Amiche quando l'albero si schianta attraverso la finestra della libreria, e in Una Serata Indimenticabile quando Fluttershy fa correre gli animali in preda al panico nella salone del Galà. E' vittima di incidenti durante L'Intuito di Pinkie a causa di eventi previsti dall'intuito della pony rosa, ed in L'Asso dello Sguardo Fluttershy si imbatte in Twilight tramutata in pietra dalla Cockatrice. Twilight a sua volta è causa di incidenti verso altri, a cominciare da quella volta in cui ha trasformato per sbaglio i suoi parenti in piante, come ricorda in La Storia dei Cutie Mark, o quando fa azzuffare fra loro gli abitanti di Ponyville a causa dell'incantesimo "Lo voglio, lo prendo" usato sulla bambola Saputellina in Lezione Numero Zero. In Era Ora invece è causa proprio dei suoi stessi incidenti, nell'inutile tentativo di evitare che questi le accadano come successo alla se stessa dal futuro. Ella inoltre sbaglia l'incantesimo di "Star Swirl il Barbuto" in Magical Mystery Cure, mischiando i cutie mark e i destini delle proprie amiche. Dopo aver aggiustato l'incantesimo si trasforma in Alicorno. Abilità Magia Twilight possiede un'abilità eccezionale nella magia, essendosi dedicata per tutta la vita allo studio di quest'ultima. Spike menziona l'esemplare abilità di Twilight nell'episodio Una Cialtrona in Città, sebbene all'inizio lei mantenga un basso profilo riguardo al proprio potenziale; persino Princess Celestia è stupita dai suoi enormi poteri in La Storia dei Cutie Mark. In L'Importanza del Cutie Mark, Lezione Numero Zero e L'Intuito di Pinkie, Twilight spiega che usare la magia richiede un'enorme concentrazione e una linea visiva diretta con un oggetto per poterlo influenzare. In Una Cialtrona in Città, Twilight fa levitare con la magia, nonostante sia visibilmente sotto stress a causa del grande sforzo richiesto, una gigantesca Ursa Minor. Tuttavia, raccoglie senza sforzo un intera piantagione di mele in La Raccolta delle Mele e ripara in breve tempo una diga idroelettrica sfondata in Una Misteriosa Rivale. Il tema di Twilight che sviluppa la propria abilità con la magia è continuo durante la serie. In La Storia dei Cutie Mark Twilight narra alle Cutie Mark Crusaders di come abbia iniziato ad imparare ad usare la magia: durante un flashback, si vede Twilight mentre studia tutti i libri che ha, ed inizialmente, con un po' di difficoltà, usa la magia per girare la pagina di un libro; Il flashback mostra poi i progressi di Twilight negli studi ed il suo esame per entrare nella scuola di Celestia per Unicorni dotati. L'apprendimento della magia continua in altri episodi: in L'Intuito di Pinkie, Twilight si esercita a trasformare pietre in abbigliamento elegante; in Una Cialtrona in Città prova un incantesimo per la crescita dei baffi su Spike; in L'Arcoboom Sonico, ella usa un incantesimo che permette ai non pegasi di camminare sulle nuvole o possere ali temporanee, imparati da un libro; in Cani contro Pony, imita l'incantesimo di Rarity per scovare le gemme; in Era Ora, impara un incantesimo da un libro nella sala di "Star Swirl il Barbuto", e viaggia indientro nel tempo; in Troppe Pinkie Pie, prova a trasformare una mela in un'arancia due volte, ma Pinkie le fa sbagliare mira in entrambe le occasioni, quindi i raggi magici colpiscono un uccello ed una rana, che vengono trasformati parzialmente in arance dall'incantesimo. Nello stesso episodio, ella impara come sbarazzarsi dei cloni di Pinkie Pie da un libro sulla leggenda del lago a specchio. L'incantesimo trasforma i cloni in forme magiche che vengono rimandate indietro nel lago, ma può sortire lo stesso effetto su pony che non sono cloni. In The Crystal Empire - Parte 1, Twilight assiste mentre Celestia usa una magia che le circonda il corno con fumo nero, facendo brillare di rosso le iridi e di verde gli occhi, emettendo una scia viola, in maniera simile alle apparenze attuali di Re Sombra. La magia fa sì che dei cristalli oscuri sorgano dal suolo, proprio come per la magia di Sombra. Quanto Twilight usa tale magia nella seconda parte, ella menziona a Spike di averlo imparato da Celestia, implicando come sia in grado di imparare incantesimi semplicemente osservando qualcun altro eseguirli. Ella usa questo incantesimo due volte per sbloccare passaggi che appaiono soltanto nel palazzo di Re Sombra. Nello stesso episodio, Twilight riesce a far levitare se stessa per evitare di impattare al suolo dopo una caduta, ed inoltre usa un "incantesimo di gravità" per scivolare lungo la parte inferiore di una scala fino alla cima della torre del palazzo; ella dice di aver studiato tale incantesimo in vista del test menzionato da Celestia. Twilight utilizza vari incantesimi durante la serie, tra cui: *''Numero 16'', che Twilight utilizza in Una Cialtrona in Città per far soffiare il vento. *''Numero 25'', per far crescere i baffi a Spike, Snips e Snails in Una Cialtrona in Città. *''Anima oggetto'', che Twilight usa in La Chiusura dell'Inverno per far muovere il suo spazzaneve. *Apparizione per breve tempo di un cutie mark sul fianco di Apple Bloom in L'Importanza del Cutie Mark. *Trasformazione delle rocce in L'Intuito di Pinkie. *Capacità di far volare i pony non pegasus con delle ali magiche temporanee in L'Arcoboom Sonico. *Rivelazione di gemme e pietre preziose in Cani contro Pony. *Schiusa dell'uovo di Spike in La Storia dei Cutie Mark. *Trasmutazione di una una mela in un carro e dei topi in cavalli in Una Serata Indimenticabile. *''Incantesimo della Memoria'' in Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2, che utilizza per far tornare in sè le sue amiche. *''Lo voglio, lo prendo'', per indurre chiunque veda un dato oggetto ad esserne attratto in modo irrefrenabile. * Campo di Forza protettivo: per proteggere se stessa e le amiche da Discord in The Return of Harmony Part 2, attorno alla libreria per mantenere lontani i Pony in Gossip a Ponyville e per proteggere la torta in Mmmistero sul Treno. In Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 2, ella spara numerosi raggi di energia dal suo corno ed usa un incantesimo che annulla la trasformazione dei Mutanti. In Magical Mystery Cure, Twilight crea un proprio incantesimo dopo aver letto gli appunti di "Star Swirl il Barbuto", che accidentalmente scambia i cutie mark ed i lavori degli altri pony. Ella usa poi un altro incantesimo per riportare tutto alla normalità, diventando un Alicorno. Malgrado il suo talento straordinario, anche Twilight talvolta può fallire. Quando lancia un incantesimo sui Paraspiritelli in La Visita di Princess Celestia per fare in modo che non divorassero cibo, le creature, invece di fermarsi, iniziano a divorare materiale inorganico, come case, alberi e strade. In La Chiusura dell'Inverno, quando lancia un incantesimo sullo spazzaneve, finisce con il perderne il controllo e causa una valanga. Durante il ritorno di Discord, Twilight tenta di usare un potente incantesimo per mettere tutto a posto, ma fallisce miseramente. L'incantesimo "Lo voglio, lo prendo" usato sulla bambola Saputellina in Lezione Numero Zero funziona fin troppo bene, poiché non coinvogle soltanto i soggetti interessati ed ella non riesce a rimediare all'errore a causa del conseguente caos. In Troppe Pinkie Pie, ella sbaglia due volte la mira per colpa di Pinkie Pie che le casca addosso. Alla prima occasione colpisce accidentalmente un uccello blu, creando un'arancia voltante con ali e coda, mentre la seconda volta colpisce una rana, creando un'arancia gracchiante con bocca e zampe di rana. In Magic Duel non riesce a compiere un incantesimo sull'età, che lei stessa definisce praticabile soltanto da "Unicorni di alto livello". Teletrasporto Twilight possiede l'abilità di teletrasportarsi, comune fra gli unicorni delle precedenti generazioni di My Little Pony. La prima volta in cui usa tale magia è in L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte, quando carica contro Nightmare Moon e scompare per poi riapparirle alle spalle, vicina agli Elementi dell'Armonia. In La Raccolta delle Mele si teletrasporta a brevi distanze per apparire sempre di fronte ad Applejack, confrontandola a riguardo del suo affaticamento, e si teletrasporta senza volerlo assieme a Spike nella libreria in I Biglietti per il Gran Galà Galoppante, quando vengono messi alle strette dai pony che desiderano il biglietto per il Galà, lasciando il draghetto leggermente bruciacchiato. In Lezione Numero Zero si teletrasporta numerose volte, così come in The Crystal Empire - Parte 1 durante la "Failure Song", apparentemente senza sforzo. In Un Compleanno Fuori Misura Twilight teletrasporta Spike varie volte mentre prova a pulire una macchia di rossetto dalle sue guance, finendo con il trasportate in qualche modo accidentale Pinkie Pie nella libreria. In La Ricerca del Drago, Twilight teletrasporta se stessa e tre altri personaggi ad una notevole distanza di sicurezza, con grande sforzo. Colore dell'aura magica Nella prima stagione, il corno di Twilight solitamente brilla di bianco o di una tenue tonalità di viola, e gli oggetti assumono una luminescenza bianca, viola o magenta; quando lei influenza più oggetti alla volta son visibili altri colori, per esempio nella sequenza in cui scova le gemme in Cani Contro Pony. A partire dal terzo episodio della seconda stagione la magia di Twilight viene rappresentata soltanto tramite un bagliore color magenta chiaro. Organizzazione Oltre che nella magia, Twilight si specializza in capacità organizzative, a volte anche in maniera esagerata. In La Chiusura dell'Inverno, Twilight riesce a coordinare le azioni di differenti squadre, rendendole più efficienti e permettendo così di ultimare la Chiusura dell'Inverno con il giusto tempismo, per la prima volta dopo anni. Il sindaco di Ponyville è impressionata da tale lavoro, quindi nomina Twilight come organizzatrice ufficiale delle squadre dei pony per tutte le future Chiusure dell'Inverno, donandole poi uno speciale mantello contenente i colori di tutte le squadre. Nello stesso episodio, ella inizia la mattinata con una lista di cose da fare e crea un'altra lista più lunga all'inizio di Lezione Numero Zero, la quale esaspera Spike per la sua lunghezza e minuziosità, così dettagliata da richiedere di controllare che ogni tortina in una scatola che Twilight ha ricevuto sia perfettamente incastrata, e che il ghiaccio di ognuna di esse non tocchi il ghiaccio di un'altra tortina. Quando il fumo minaccia di avviluppare Equestria in La Minaccia del Drago, Twilight informa i Pony di Ponyville del pericolo ed organizza una squadra costituita da lei e dalle sue amiche per risolvere il problema. Pur essendo estremamente veloce nell'organizzare il materiale per creare nidi per uccelli in La Chiusura dell'Inverno, Twilight dimostra di non essere granché capace nel lavoro "manuale". Il nido da lei creato è così terribile che Spike commenta sarcasticamente che gli uccellini potrebbero usarlo come gabinetto, e Rarity passa quasi tutta la giornata ad aggiustarlo. In Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1, Princess Celestia chiede a Twilight di organizzare il matrimonio fra Princess Cadance e Shining Armor. Ancora una volta, le sue varie liste sono onnipresenti, sia durante l'organizzazione del matrimonio della Cadance fasulla che di quello con la Cadance reale, da preparare in fretta dopo il ritorno di quest'ultima. Eppure, nonostante tutto ciò, Twilight è in difficoltà quando deve trovare dei libri nella biblioteca, anche quando questi sono ben organizzati. Questa è una gag ricorrente nella serie. Storia personale Princess Cadance Twilight descrive Princess Cadance in un flashback in Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1 come la sua amata ponysitter. Le due hanno un legame speciale e Twilight la ricorda come "la ponysitter migliore di tutta la storia delle ponysitter". Le due condividono una danza speciale, che la falsa Cadance, Queen Chrysalis, non è in grado di fare, suscitando così i sospetti di Twilight. La vera Cadance, intrappolata in una cava sotterranea usata come prigione per unicorni avidi, è invece capace di ripeterla Cutie mark Twilight racconta alle Cutie Mark Crusaders, nell'episodio La Storia dei Cutie Mark, della sua infanzia e come ogni giovane puledra volesse andare alla Festa del Sole d' Estate. Una volta lì, vede Princess Celestia far alzare il sole nel cielo e ciò la induce ad imparare tutto ciò che potesse sulla magia. All'inizio supera molte difficoltà, ma successivamente sviluppa abilità notevoli, tanto che i suoi genitori decidono in seguito di mandarla all'Accademia per Unicorni Dotati. Twilight avrebbe dovuto superare un esame per essere ammessa, ossia la sua abilità magica impiegata nel far schiudere un uovo di drago; inizialmente la prova si risolve in un totale fallimento, ma poi Twilight assiste dalla finestra all'arcobaleno causato dall'Arcoboom Sonico di Rainbow Dash. Questo evento la emoziona a tal punto da scatenare tutta la sua potenza magica recondita: circondata da una potente aura magica, Twilight riesce non soltanto a far schiudere l'uovo, ma addirittura a far accidentalmente volare in aria gli esaminatori e a trasformare i suoi genitori in piante da giardino. Princess Celestia accorre tempestivamente all'Accademia per Unicorni Dotati, riportando la situazione alla normalità e decidendo di prendere la piccola Twilight Sparkle sotto la sua personale guida. Twilight accetta con gioia l'offerta e immediatamente il suo cutie mark appare. Il cutie mark di Twilight Sparkle è formato da una stella viola, posta in posizione dominante, circondata da altre cinque stelle bianche con dimensioni minori. La grande stella viola rappresenta Twilight circondata dalle sue cinque amiche proprio come accade durante l'utilizzo degli Elementi dell'Armonia. Tutte le stelle hanno sei punte, riprendendo il numero delle protagoniste. Canterlot Twilight appare per la prima volta a Canterlot, dove apprende dell'imminente ritorno di Nightmare Moon. Abita in una torre d'avorio e continua a dire a Spike di voler essere la più fedele studentessa di Princess Celestia. Viene invitata al party di Moondancer, ma rifiuta per poter studiare riguardo l'imminente ritorno di Nightmare Moon. Torna nella capitale in varie occasioni, come in Una Serata Indimenticabile, Dolce Come la Crema, Festa dell'Amicizia, L'Ultimo Raduno, Era Ora e Un Matrimonio a Canterlot, senza mai soffermarsi a lungo o manifestare la volontà di ristabilirvisi. Ponyville Twilight visita per la prima volta Ponyville nel primo episodio, quando fa amicizia con Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy e Rarity. Qui vede e ammira le abilità delle sue nuove amiche: quella di sgombrare rapidamente i cieli di Rainbow Dash o come quella di coordinare gli uccellini al canto di Fluttershy. Rimane meno sorpresa dall'abbondante ospitalità di Applejack o dalla festa a sorpresa organizzata da Pinkie Pie, mentre corre via quando Rarity tenta di truccarla. Dopo la sconfitta di Nightmare Moon, Twilight impara ad ambientarsi a Ponyville, eleggendola a residenza definitiva. Ella condivide molte avventure con le amiche nel corso della serie, ed al termine della terza stagione si trasforma in Alicorno e viene incoronata come principessa. Mongolfiera Durante la sigla di apertura si vede Twilight a bordo di una mongolfiera viola, che usa anche per volare assieme alle amiche fino a Nuvola City per assistere alla competizione di Rainbow Dash in L'Arcoboom Sonico. In Il Ritorno dell'Armonia - Parte 2, i pony fanno tirare in volo la mongolfiera da Fluttershy per catturare la Rainbow Dash trasformata. La mongolfiera viene poi usata dai protagonisti in altre occasioni durante la serie. Famiglia Genitori I genitori di Twilight vengono visti per la prima volta in La Storia dei Cutie Mark. Essi supportano l'aspirazione per la magia di Twilight, iscrivendola alla scuola di Princess Celestia per Unicorni Dotati ed incoraggiandola ad accettare l'offerta di diventare allieva della principessa. Appaiono nuovamente in Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 2, dove assistono alle nozze del loro figlio Shining Armor, piangendo per la commozione. Si vedono poi in Magical Mystery Cure, assistendo all'incoronazione a principessa di Twilight. La madre di Twilight ha l'aspetto simile al pony della G1 Twilight. Il padre invece ricorda il pony della G1 chiamato Nightlight, ma di sesso opposto. Shining Armor Shining Armor è il fratello maggiore di Twilight, menzionato per la prima volta e successivamente introdotto in Un Matrimonio a Canterlot - Parte 1, come capitano delle Guardie Reali. Twilight descrive Shining Armor come l'unico pony che lei abbia mai accettato come amico prima di arrivare a Ponyville, ed esegue una sequenza musicale a lui dedicata, in cui canta del loro rapporto assieme. Ella esprime il suo disappunto per il fatto che Shining Armor non le ha annunciato di persona il suo imminente matrimonio, e quando arriva a Canterlot fa il possibile per proteggere Shining Armor, così come tutta Equestria, da Queen Chrysalis. Descrizione in Equestria Girls Twilight appare come protagonista principale nell'adattamento cinematografico della serie, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Nel film, Twilight non è a suo agio nel ricoprire il ruolo di principessa ed ha anche difficoltà nel controllare le proprie ali. Lei e le sue amiche si dirigono presso il Crystal Empire per un incontro tra principesse. Quando Sunset Shimmer, ex-allieva malvagia di Princess Celestia, ruba l'Elemento della Magia, Twilight riesce a momentaneamente a trattenerla ma la corona cade in un mondo alternativo attraverso uno specchio magico, che Sunset Shimmer attraversa pochi istanti dopo. Princess Celestia, dopo aver informato i pony del furto, invia Twilight nel mondo alternativo da sola per recuperare la corona, ma Spike decide di andare con lei. Nel mondo alternativo Twilight si tramuta in una ragazza, mentre Spike in un cucciolo di cane, anche se non riuscirà a comportarsi come un umana. Alla fine riesce ad incontrare le versioni umane delle sue amiche di Ponyville e a ricostruire le amicizie che Sunset Shimmer, la quale scopre che nella scuola del mondo umano hanno tutti paura di lei a causa della sua meschinità, aveva spezzato prima dell'arrivo di Twilight. Successivamente decide di gareggiare contro Sunset Shimmer per la "Principessa del Fall Formal" in modo da riottenere la sua corona da Fluttershy che aveva dato alla versione umana di Celestia. Inoltre sviluppa anche una cotta per l'ex ragazzo di Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry. Sunset Shimmer escogita svariati metodi per cercare di impedire a Twilight di tornare in possesso della corona, come quello di avere una cricca, le versioni umane di Snips e Snails, che filmano le difficoltà di Twilight nel copiare gli umani e ne fanno video per metterla in ridicolo di fronte a tutti gli studenti. Tutto ciò fa sì che Twilight diventi una barzelletta ma i suoi nuovi amici l'aiutano a riconquistare la popolarità con una canzone, Equestria Girls. Sunset ha inoltre rovinato le decorazioni per il Fall Formal facendo ricadere la colpa su Twilight che vede così sfumare le possibilità di riavere la corona e di tornare a casa, ma, sempre con l'aiuto delle sue amiche e di molti altri studenti, l'auditorium viene ripulito e nuovamente decorato in tempo per il ballo. Al Fall Formal Twilight accetta l'invito di Flash Sentry a ballare e viene votata come "Principessa del Fall Formal", ma quando Snips e Snails catturano Spike, lei e le sue amiche si mettono all'inseguimento del duo verso l'esterno dove Sunset Shimmer, in un ultimo disperato tentativo di ottenere la corona, minaccia di distruggere il portale che conduce ad Equestria a meno di Twilight non ceda la corona. Twilight rifiuta, fiduciosa che Equestria può proteggere se stessa senza gli Elementi dell'Armonia, ma il malvagio unicorno divenuto umano si impossessa della corona con la forza e si trasforma in un demone, ipnotizzando gli studenti e gli insegnanti della scuola per farne il proprio esercito. Twilight e suoi nuovi amici riescono a sconfiggere l'antagonista con la potenza dell'amicizia, e quando Sunset Shimmer torna alla sua forma umana prova un gran rimorso, affermando che lei non sa da dove incominciare con l'amicizia in quanto non ha mai avuto un amico. Un'indulgente Twilight decide così di insegnare a lei la sua magia. Dopo il ballo Spike e Twilight fanno ritorno ad Equestria, quest'ultima sentendosi più sicura nel ricoprire il ruolo di principessa. Una volta tornata urta la versione pony di Flash Sentry ed arrossisce nel vederlo. Le sue amiche la prendono in giro asserendo che lei abbia una cotta per lui, ma lei nega. È implicito che Twilight abbia la sua controparte umana nel mondo dello specchio; Pinkie umana afferma di aver visto una ragazza che somiglia a Twilight (ed è proprietaria di un cane di nome Spike) in città. Descrizione nei fumetti Nei fumetti IDW, Twilight è descritta come un unicorno senza ali anche nei numeri rilasciati dopo il 13 novembre 2013; l'editore della IDW Bobby Curnow non ha saputo che Twilight è diventata una principessa fino all'annuncio pubblico a gennaio 2013, ed ha scritto sui Forum IDW il 27 maggio 2013: "Ora come ora non so niente di più di quello che sapete voi riguardo Princess Twilight. Per questo motivo non voglio toccare quest'argomento nei fumetti finchè non vedo come la quarta stagione tratterà la cosa." Twilight è descritta come un Alicorno nell'anteprima del Little Brown's Chapter Book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell incluso nei volumi My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic issue #6 ''e ''My Little Pony Micro-Series issue #3 della IDW, in un'anteprima del My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic issue #8 mostrata al New York ComicCon, in una sketch card inclusa in una delle release deluxe di The Return of Queen Crysalis, sulla cover di My Little Pony: The Magic Begins, di My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #12 e di My Little Pony Micro-Series Volume 1. E' inoltre descritta come Alicorno nei fumetti da My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic issue #13 in poi; Curnow ha scritto sui Forum IDW a fine settembre 2013: "Abbiamo avuto gli script della quarta stagione ed abbiamo una buona idea di come Alicorn Twilight verrà gestita", ed ha scritto su The Round Stable a metà novembre 2013: "Se citeremo un evento accaduto in passato, non ci sarà motivo di non mostrare di nuovo Twilight senza ali. Il passato non è stato cancellato, è parte della sua storia." Apparizioni Vedi anche: Apparizioni personaggi Twilight Sparkle appare in tutti gli episodi della prima stagione ed in tutti quelli della seconda stagione eccetto: Sorelle, La Giornata della Famiglia e Farsi Valere. Nella terza stagione compare in tutti gli episodi ad eccezione di Sleepless in Ponyville e Apple Family Reunion, e soltanto come personaggio di sfondo in One Bad Apple. Citazioni *''Pff, per piacere! Non prenderanno mai un Pegasus che non sa nemmeno tenere pulito il cielo per un misero giorno!'' [L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte] *''Tutti i pony che vivono qui sono troppo agitati!'' [L'Amicizia è Magica - Prima Parte] *''E tu pensi di aver distrutto gli Elementi dell'Armonia così facilmente? Ti sbagli di grosso, perché i cinque spiriti di quegli elementi sono tutti presenti!'' [L'Amicizia è Magica - Seconda Parte] Galleria :La galleria di Twilight Sparkle en:Twilight Sparkle de:Twilight Sparkle es:Twilight Sparkle ja:トワイライトスパークル no:Twilight Sparkle pl:Twilight Sparkle ru:Сумеречная Искорка sv:Twilight Sparkle Categoria:Unicorni Categoria:Mane 6